El Hechicero
by SilverHipogriff
Summary: One Shot ¿Quién rayos podría estar escribiendo a esas horas de la noche? Sólo una respuesta se puede venir a la cabeza: Hermione Granger, la estudiante más brillante del colegio. Pero esta vez no era así, ya que esta chica no se encontraba en esa sala.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personajes, nombres y objetos relacionados son marca registrada de Warner Bros y JKR, yo sólo los tomé prestados un rato para hacer esto.

**¡Hola! **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo soy Star y este es un pequeño One Shot que pude terminar antes de entrar a la escuela, y que ojalá sea de su agrado. Esto no es lo primero que publico, tengo otra historia pero con otro nombre de usuario, así que no espero que sean demasiado compasivos con sus comentarios, si es que dejan, claro.

Y ya sin más preámbulos los dejo con esto.

* * *

**EL HECHICERO**

Era cerca de la medianoche y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, bueno mejor dicho, sí se escuchaba algo. Si se ponía demasiada atención al ambiente se lograba oír el casi inaudible rasgueo de una pluma al escribir sobre pergamino.

Se preguntarán ¿Quién rayos podría estar escribiendo a esas horas de la noche? Sólo una respuesta se puede venir a la cabeza: Hermione Granger, la estudiante más brillante del colegio. Pero esta vez no era así, ya que esta chica no se encontraba en esa sala. El rasgueo provenía de la pluma de Harry Potter, estudiante promedio, y el llamado "niño-que-vivió".

Harry se veía muy apurado a terminar su escrito, una redacción de no más de una cuartilla, y miraba constantemente hacia atrás, como si pensara que lo vigilaban.

-Ya casi, ya casi- murmuró por lo bajo. 

Había esperado a que todo el lugar quedara vacío para poder escribir con toda la privacidad que pudiera, no le gustaba que la gente le prestara tanta atención.

Le faltaba poco para terminar, cuando oyó pasos que provenían de las escaleras que se encontraban justo detrás de él. Rápidamente recogió todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa, puso sobre ella el primer libro que encontró y lo abrió por cualquier página, para simular que estaba estudiando, aunque nadie le creyera.

Cuando sintió que la persona se había detenido, él volteó para saber quién era el imbécil que había osado interrumpirlo, y se encontró de frente con nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga Hermione, y que tenía¡oh sorpresa, un libro en las manos.

Sintió tanta vergüenza de haber llamado a su mejor amiga imbécil, aunque nada más fuera con el pensamiento, agachó la cabeza y pronunció un "¡Diablos!" muy bajito.

-¿Qué dijiste Harry?- preguntó la castaña con el ceño un poco fruncido. Harry levantó la cabeza hacia ella, en su cara mostrándose la sorpresa al pensar que Hermione había logrado escucharlo.

La chica se le quedó viendo unos segundos a la cara, y enseguida dijo:

-No creas que te oí, es que vi que moviste los labios pero no alcancé a escuchar lo que decías, por eso pregunté- terminó de decir con la misma expresión de antes.

-Oh- sólo atinó a decir Harry.

Hermione retiró la mirada del rostro de su amigo y la dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba el libro que Harry había puesto como despiste. Su mirada cambió enseguida.

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó con franca curiosidad, todavía mirando el libro.

-¿Eh?- soltó Harry y vio hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de la chica- Oh, eso. Yo sólo estaba...estudiando para...para...el examen de Pociones de la próxima semana- dijo aparentando toda la sinceridad que podía, pero no le pudo ganar a Hermione.

-¿De verdad?- dijo con una mirada un tanto burlona. Cuando vio que Harry asentía con la cabeza, se notó enseguida que trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el ojiverde un poco enojado.

-Es sólo que...yo no sabía que se podía estudiar Pociones con un libro de Herbología, además ¿ya te diste cuenta de que está al revés?- contestó Hermione dejando escapar una risita.

Harry volteó de inmediato para ver el libro que había puesto sobre la mesa, y tuvo que ladear la cabeza un poco para poder leer en la portada "HERBOLOGÍA". Las mejillas se le pusieron de un color escarlata al darse cuenta de su pequeño error.

Ahora no sabía cómo enfrentarse a su amiga.

-Harry- murmuró Hermione, y él levantó la vista, como alguien a punto de recibir un castigo-. Oh, por favor no hagas esa cara, ni que te fuera a dar una tunda, por que no has hecho nada malo...¿o sí?- le miró inquisidoramente.

-Claro que no- repuso Harry indignado.

-Entonces ¿por qué me mentiste?

-Es que yo...sólo...yo estaba...

-¿Sí?

La chica vio que a su amigo le costaba decir...lo que iba a decir.

-Vamos Harry, soy tu amiga¿acaso no confías en mí?

-No es eso, es sólo que...- volvió a cerrar la boca, suspiró, y después la volvió a abrir para decir- lo siento Hermione, ahora no puedo, creía que sí, pero todavía no, espero me perdones- y con una mirada más hacia su amiga agregó-. Buenas noches, que descanses- y se alejó de ella para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos.

----------

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó tarde, pues era sábado. Esperó un rato para poder levantarse, y cuando vio movimiento en cama de sus compañeros agarró sus cosas y se metió al baño.

Sabía que Ron lo había visto llegar tarde a la habitación, pero en ese momento parecía no haberle dado importancia, aunque sabía que después se acordaría y lo llenaría de preguntas.

No tardó mucho en bañarse, salió del cuarto de baño, y se fijó que aún no se despertaban los demás, así que quiso aprovechar el momento, observando a su alrededor, sacó la pluma y el pergamino que había cuidado tanto en la noche y salió sigilosamente del cuarto.

Pasó por la Sala Común, en donde, lógicamente no había nadie, y se dirigió con paso rápido a la salida del colegio. Cuando estuvo fuera buscó un buen lugar para terminar lo que estaba haciendo la noche anterior y lo encontró, un lugar que se encontraba muy escondido entre arbustos, árboles y rocas, muy privado.

Ya, al estar sentado sacó un libro que había cogido de una mesa de la Sala, no se había fijado de quién era y de qué materia, pero cualquiera le podría servir para usarlo como apoyo.

Preparó la pluma y el pergamino y, vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca, comenzó a escribir.

----------

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, tan atragantado de comida que no podía ni hablar, y parecía que tampoco escuchar, ya que Hermione llevaba regañándolo por lo menos 10 minutos, y el pelirrojo ni caso le hacía.

-De verdad Ron, que algún día de estos te vas a morir por asfixia- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Absfigsia?- se oyó decir al pelirrojo.

-Sí, se te va a atorar un pedazo de comida en la garganta y no lo vas a poder sacar de ahí.

Al escucharla, Ron sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió agarrando todo lo comestible que tuviera a su paso. Hermione se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Ay Ron, tú nunca cambiarás- dijo casi inaudiblemente.

-¿Mmm?

-Nada, nada, sigue con lo que estabas.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, así se la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo desayunando. Necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría a su amigo, la noche anterior no pudo hablar bien con él, lo notó un poco nervioso y sabía que le ocultaba algo. Deseó que eso no fuera nada grave, y si lo era, esperaba poder ayudarlo.

Instantes después Harry entraba al Comedor, sonriente, con un libro en la mano derecha y un pedazo de pergamino en la otra.

-Buenos días- dijo al llegar.

-Bgenos bfías- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Por fin- dijo Hermione al verlo sentarse junto a ella.

-Buenos días a ti también Hermione- contestó su amigo dedicándole una sonrisa.

La chica lo miró un tanto sorprendida por su actitud, y fijó su vista en los ojos del otro para tratar de descifrar su mirada...nada. Después de hacer varios intentos más, y de fracasar en cada uno de ellos, la castaña decidió dejarlo por la paz. Harry tenía unas ojeras tremendas, así que su amiga se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Otra vez estuviste leyendo hasta tarde?- preguntó al fijarse también en el libro que traía en la mano.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry sin saber a qué se refería, pero al recordar lo que llevaba en las manos trató de responder mejor- Este...sí, otra vez, es que la Herbología me está comenzando a llamar la atención.

Hermione se le quedó mirando con risa contenida al descubrir el título del libro.

-¿Tan mal es que me esté interesando en mis estudios?- preguntó Harry al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-¿Herbología, eh?

-Sí, Herbología.

-Ay, Harry. Ya no lo ocultes más, sé qué es lo que te pasa- dijo Hermione, como si hubiera descubierto a un niño haciendo una travesura.

-¿Ah sí¿Y según tú, qué es lo que me pasa?- preguntó Harry tragando saliva, temiéndose lo peor.

-Pues pasa que estás enamorado- contestó ella con una sonrisa. En ese momento Ron, que los había estado escuchando, soltó una carcajada, y varias chicas que pasaban por ahí soltaron una risita por lo bajo.

El niño que vivió escupió todo el jugo que se estaba tomando y casi se cae de su banca al oírla decir aquello ¿Cómo es que lo supo¿Acaso fue tan obvio¿Habrá usado Legeremencia?

-¿Cómo...?- trató de preguntar cuando se le pasó el shock, pero parecía que eso era lo único que le quedaba de voz.

-¿Lo supe?- completó Hermione, y vio a Harry asentir con la cabeza-. ¿De verdad no sabes?- Le miró como si no le creyera, Harry negó- ¿Ya viste el libro que traes en las manos?

"_Otra vez no"_ pensó el ojiverde, cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió se fijó en el título del libro que agarró en la Sala Común "Pociones de amor: Conquiste al mago o bruja de sus sueños".

Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo aún seguía riéndose, parecía que se había olvidado de comer por el momento. Pasó al vista por el lugar y se dio cuenta de que la noticia se había extendido por toda la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que todos sus compañeros lo miraban burlonamente, seguro que esas chicas que pasaron junto a la mesa habían pasado el mensaje con sus compañeros.

Volvió la vista a su amiga, y se sorprendió de que ella ya no lo estuviera observando, sino que ahora se limitaba a comer su desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Ya había abierto la boca para reclamarle cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido por encima de ellos, anunciando la llegada del correo.

Pareció que todos los alumnos se olvidaron de la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba enamorado, sólo para mirar a las lechuzas entrar al Gran Comedor, y buscar alguna que llevara un paquete para ellos. Harry ni siquiera levantó la vista, pues a él sólo le escribía Sirius cuando estaba vivo, pero tuvo qué hacerlo cuando oyó que su amiga soltó un pequeño gritito.

La razón del grito era que una gran lechuza castaño oscuro había caído sobre su cabello estirando una pata para que ella recogiera la carta que llevaba.

Como Hermione no agarraba la carta y hacía extraños movimientos, creyendo tal vez que así espantaría a la lechuza, Harry agarró la carta haciendo que el animal se fuera enseguida y desapareciera después de unos segundos.

-No dice quién la envía- dijo observando atentamente el sobre.

Parecía que a Hermione ya se le había pasado su pequeño ataque de histeria por el ave, se acercó a Harry, y también observó el sobre. Extrañada de que no tuviera remitente y, con los otros dos a la expectativa, la abrió.

Sus amigos alcanzaron a ver que con cada línea que la chica leía se le subía un poco el color al rostro y los ojos se le abrían en señal de sorpresa. Al terminar de leerla se aclaró la garganta y trató de decir algo, pero lo único que hizo fue la perfecta imitación de un pez, ya que no dijo nada.

-¿Qué dice Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eh?- contestó ella, distraída- Ah, na...nada...no dice nada- dijo tratando de guardar la carta en su mochila repleta de libros, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella, y de un ágil movimiento se la arrebató de las manos.

-Vamos a ver lo que dice esta carta, que tiene tan sorprendida y sonrojada a nuestra querida amiga- la castaña trató de recuperar lo que le pertenecía pero la agilidad y fuerza de su amigo pudieron más. Así que el chico, con una voz algo parecido a lo formal, comenzó:

_**Estás tan cerca de mí, pero tan lejos de ser para mí,**_

_**Quizás no sepas quién soy pero es que no he tenido valor.**_

_**Es tan difícil vivir por este tiempo en una ilusión,**_

_**Eres mi Luna y mi Sol, sin ti no tengo amor ni calor.**_

En ese momento Harry, con la cabeza gacha y una ligera mueca de tristeza, escondió el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano izquierda, mirando de soslayo a la chica que tenía a su lado, pero no se tuvo qué preocupar de que lo descubrieran, ya que ella parecía estar muy interesada en el cereal que tenía enfrente.

_**Es necesario encontrar la forma en que tú me puedas amar,**_

**_Cómo quisiera poderte besar y entregarte mi vida._**

_**No sabes cuánto te amo, al mundo quiero gritarlo,**_

_**Paso las noches soñando que te tengo en mis brazos.**_

_**Tal vez algún día tendré valor para buscarte y decirte**_

_**Lo que siente este corazón por ti.**_

-Atte. El Hechicero- terminó de leer Ron, y buscó por todo el pergamino, por si decía algo más, pero no había nada más ahí.

-¿No tiene nombre?- preguntó Harry cogiendo el papel y revisándolo también, obteniendo el mismo resultado que su amigo-. Vaya, vaya Hermione, tienes un admirador secreto- dijo el chico haciendo que, por el comentario Hermione se pusiera más roja de lo que estaba-¿alguna idea de quién pueda ser?- preguntó dejando escapar una sonrisa.

La chica ni siquiera abrió la boca para contestar, puede ser porque no quería, o porque su amigo pelirrojo se le adelantó.

-Sí...¿quién será ese mal nacido, cuando lo sepa le voy a poner una paliza que ni él mismo se reconocerá- dijo apretándose los nudillos.

Hermione lo miró escandalizada, aún con la cara color escarlata.

-No seas exagerado Ron. O qué ¿acaso estás celoso?- le cuestionó Harry con una mirada pícara y alzando una ceja.

-¿Yo¡Claro que no¡Si Hermione es como una hermana para mí!- contestó Ron casi gritando y totalmente rojo.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Por supuesto! Además tú sabes que yo tengo novia.

-Sí, pero puede ser que ya no estés tan enamo...

-¡Ya basta!- gritó la castaña, parándose de su asiento y apoyando sus manos en la mesa-. Dejen de hablar sobre esto por favor. No es un tema que quiero escuchar en este momento. Así que- le quitó la carta al pelirrojo- si me disculpan me iré a mi cuarto. Y no se les ocurra molestar. Adiós.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la mesa dando grandes zancadas, con la cabeza erguida y los puños apretados.

No les volvió a hablar en toda la mañana.

----------

Se acercaba la hora de la comida, aunque casi ningún alumno se encontraba dentro del castillo, pues era día de salida a Hogsmeade y sólo quedaban los pequeñines de primero y segundo que estaban disfrutando de un espléndido clima en los terrenos del colegio.

Hermione no había querido salir al pueblo ese día, por una parte el enojo con sus amigos y por otra, no quería interrumpir a Ron en su cita con cierta rubia, un año menor que ellos y de Ravenclaw.

No sabía si Harry también había salido de paseo, pero conociéndolo creyó que tampoco quería molestar a su amigo, y se imaginó que se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch entrenando para su próximo partido. Así que decidió bajar a la Sala Común para poder leer junto al reconfortante calor de la chimenea.

Bajó las escaleras sin mucha prisa, pensando en lo que había sucedido varias horas antes en el Gran Comedor, sobre si tuviese un admirador secreto ¿quién sería, se preguntaba.

"_Cómo quisiera que fuera él"_ pensó con la mirada gacha.

Al llegar a la Sala, y dirigir sus pasos hacia su sillón favorito, se llevó una sorpresa, ya que alguien más le había ganado el lugar.

Harry se encontraba dormido, o por lo menos eso parecía, puesto que tenía la cabeza en sus brazos que estaban haciendo el papel de almohada, y que dejaban ver unas palabras en un pedazo de pergamino que, al parecer, estaban recién escritas.

La chica no pudo resistir la tentación, así que se acercó con pasos lentos hasta la mesa y se agachó para poder leer con más facilidad parte de lo que había estado escribiendo su amigo, que tenía una pluma en una de sus manos.

**_...eso yo te quiero, tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento._**

**_Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor._**

**_Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón, te venero._**

_**Hoy y siempre gracias yo te doy a ti, por existir.**_

_**Atte. El Hechicero**_

No podía creerlo, Harry, su amigo Harry era...su admirador secreto.

Hermione no pudo contener un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Quedó impresionada, tenía los ojos totalmente dilatados y respiraba entrecortadamente. Caminaba hacia atrás tratando de no tropezar con nada para que Harry no despertara, pero la suerte le falló, chocó contra una pequeña mesa y un tintero que se encontraba sobre ella cayó, produciendo un ruido no muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para despertar al "Bello Durmiente" de su sueño.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza perezosamente con las gafas medio torcidas, y volteó hacia los lados para saber la fuente del ruido que lo despertó. Fue entonces que pudo visualizar a Hermione, que ahora tenía una mano sobre su boca tratando de no dejar escapar otro grito al verlo despertar.

Rápidamente Harry se levantó al darse cuenta el motivo por el que su amiga estaba en ese estado y trató de caminar algunos pasos hacia ella, pero parecía que sus piernas no le respondían.

-Hermione yo...- intentó decir pero, además de que su boca estaba seca, no halló las palabras para continuar.

Se calló, seguro de que ella ya no le volvería a hablar en toda su vida, pero después de unos interminables segundos (que parecieron minutos) de total mudez, la castaña rompió el silencio.

-¿Porqué?- sólo dijo.

Harry no hallaba las palabras para contestarle. Y se volvió a quedar callado.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?- su voz sonó un poco más cerca que la vez anterior.

Esta vez se armó de valor, sacado de quién sabe dónde y, totalmente nervioso y mirándola por primera vez en ese tiempo a los ojos, le contestó.

-Por que no sabía cuáles eran tus sentimientos por mí, de hecho todavía no los sé-añadió con un amago de sonrisa-; por que no sabía cuál sería tu reacción al escucharme decir esas palabras; por que tenía, o más bien sigo teniendo miedo de que me rechaces; por que temía arruinar una grandiosa amistad que se ha cultivado por estos siete años; y por que no te quería perder. Eres lo más importante en mi vida Hermione, te necesito desesperadamente, no puedo vivir sin ti... te amo.

Ya estaba, por fin había sacado esos sentimientos que guardó por dos años en su corazón, y que se resistía a sacar a la luz por todas las cosas mencionadas anteriormente. Bajó la mirada. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la reacción de ella, esperar que le dijera que no le correspondía, y que le partiera el corazón.

Pero, contrario a lo que él pensaba, ella no dijo nada, y habría pensado que se había ido de ahí si no fuera por que instantes después sintió sus suaves manos posarse en sus mejillas, haciendo que subiera la mirada, sorprendido.

Se encontró con su cara, en la que se exhibía una tierna sonrisa, y una mirada que expresaba un sinfín de sentimientos, pero el que predominaba era amor.

-Yo también te amo Harry, te amo con toda la esencia de mi ser.

Después de eso lo único que Harry pudo sentir fueron los cálidos labios de ella posados sobre los suyos, y una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. Al principio no reaccionó, por la sorpresa que le causaron sus palabras, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba correspondió el beso tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

La sostuvo por la cintura, y ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él, haciendo más estrecho su contacto. Los dos eran inexpertos, pero eso no importaba, por que para ellos lo único que importaba era demostrar el amor que sentían y de ser posible seguir así, juntos, por el resto de sus vidas.

Pero los dos son humanos, y como tales tiene que respirar para poder vivir, por lo tanto tuvieron qué separarse para poder recuperar el oxígeno que habían perdido con ese tan esperado beso. Aunque lo único que se separó fueron sus bocas, por que lo demás siguió como estaba.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Hermione- susurró Harry, sin abrir los ojos.

-Debe ser la misma felicidad que tú me has hecho experimentar Harry- contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca te dejaré de amar, ni aunque me llamaran iluso, o me cayeran yunques en la cabeza- dio él acariciando la cintura de SU Hermione.

-Te amo- dijeron los dos al unísono.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

¿Y¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, pésimo, cualquier comentario se acepta siempre y cuando sea con respeto, por supuesto. Sobre lo que viene escrito en las cartas, son pedazos un poco modificados de estas dos canciones: 1° Cuánto te amo-Costumbre y 2° Para tu amor-Juanes.

Es todo lo que les dejo por ahora, espero poder subir otro one shot para el 14 de Febrero, eso sólo lo decidirá el tiempo.

Cuídense y no dejen que los yunques les caigan encima.

Se despide de ustedes su amiga,

Star.


End file.
